The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
One of the most effective methods for teaching children the basics of reading, writing, and/or mathematics, is through physical contact with associated items. This method of learning is often referred to as kinesthetic learning, wherein children develop basic skills such as sorting letters and objects based upon size, color, shape, etc., or matching similar objects together. These basic skills provide a foundation upon which children can begin to associate letters with words, and numbers with respective quantities of objects, for example. From there, children may then progress to the more advanced skills of reading, writing, and the use of mathematics.
In addition to learning these concepts in the child's primary language, there is great emphasis in teaching children to communicate with others via secondary communication methodologies such as braille and/or sign language, for example. In this regard, there are several known devices such as flash cards and building blocks, for example, which are used to teach children various skills However, these devices are typically directed toward single learning aspect such as letters in English, or Braille, or sign language. As such, the current teaching strategies teach interrelated concepts utilizing different mechanisms, which do not allow children to learn the concepts together.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for an educational device which can teach children the basics of letters and spelling across multiple communication platforms, while facilitating tactile learning. It would also be beneficial if the device were embodied in one or more building blocks/totems which can encourage a hands-on playing environment for children.